Various utilities and companies provide network services to customers. These services include, for example, power, gas, water, electricity, television, and communications. Each of these networks has a different services delivery infrastructure. Delivery of service can originate from one or more central locations, and span to a user's home through a network that includes various connection points, devices, and mediums. One example of a services delivery network is that which is provided by cable television network operators (also referred to as multiple service operators or MSOs) to facilitate transport of video, data, and voice over infrastructure that has been referred to as community antenna television (CATV) networks. Subscribers can access these services through user devices, which can include, for example, cable modems, embedded multimedia terminal adapters (EMTAs) (also known as cable telephony modems), set-top boxes, televisions, or gateway devices.
Conditions such as, for example, low performance, errors, faults, failures, and disruptions can impact a user's ability to obtain or maintain these services. For purposes of this description, such conditions can be referred to as service conditions. Service conditions can occur at various points in the network, or with any equipment, along the path from the origination point of the service all the way to the equipment at a user's premises. For example, the unavailability of a user device at the user's premises might be due to a failure of a particular device, or the unavailability can be indicative of the failure of a network component further upstream that impacts many downstream user premises devices.
Information about the type of service condition, and the location where such service conditions occur can be very useful to a service technician. Determining the proximity of the impacted devices with each other, such as whether the devices share the same street of a street address, can inform as to where a service condition in the network has occurred. Such diagnosis can lead to faster and more efficient restoration of service or elimination of error and inefficiencies associated with the devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.